Monólogos Interiores
by kaoruca
Summary: Traducción del fic "Streams of Our Consciousness" de Hoshi-ni-onegai, la cual me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y publicarlo. Se trata de una serie de "drabbles" en los que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin plasman sus pensamientos más profundos. COMPLETO.
1. Kenshin

Hola, aquí me tenéis, traduciendo fics sin haber terminado todavía el mío. Y es que he leído tantos tan buenos que ya no me atrevo a darle a la tecla. He cambiado mi forma de ver la historia e, incluso de querer escribirla, lo que me está dificultando terminarla. Mientras intento decidir qué hacer con mi inacabado "De Camino a una Nueva Era" os traigo la traducción de "Streams of Our Consciousness" de hoshi-ni-onegai.

Mi favorito es éste, el de Kenshin. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

Aquí os dejo un enlace del original. Si creéis que me he equivocado al traducir algo, ruego me lo digáis (preferiblemente por privado para no tener las reviews "llenas" (espero que no) de puntos de vista y fallos de traducción).

[link] s/3447314/1/Streams-of-our-Consciousness

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Este pensamiento se emplazaría casi al final del manga. Kenshin se marcha condenándose a una soledad auto-inflingida tras encontrar la "escenificación" de Enishi (intento que no sea un gran spoiler, ¿se nota? Y lo que es más importante, ¿lo he conseguido?). Vamos, cuando Kenshin abandona el dojo tras la realización del Jinchuu de Enishi.

* * *

**TU NOMBRE**

"Kaoru..."

Tu nombre se desliza por mis labios sin el honorífico. Había ignorado cómo te enojabas cuando te llamaba persistentemente con tu nombre unido a él. Pero ahora que te has ido, desearía haberlo gritado a pleno pulmón.

Hay demasiadas cosas que desearía haber hecho. Soltarte el lazo del pelo como tu amante. Abrazarte sin una separación inminente. Sentir el suave pelo tras tu cuello mientras te atraigo para besarte. Para besarte cien veces al día - y todavía querer más.

Lo que más lamento es no haberte dicho que yo...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	2. Sanosuke

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Los desoladores pensamientos de un ex-luchador a sueldo.

**EN UN MOMENTO DIFERENTE**

A veces me pregunto si habría cambiado algo el haberla conocido sin estar él aquí. ¿Me habría enamorado de ella?

Desde el primer día en que me recogieron como a un animal abandonado, supe que su corazón sólo le pertenecía a él. Y que él no había dejado ningún hueco en su corazón para que entrara ningún otro hombre.

Mi lugar en su vida es el de un hermano mayor y yo no puedo verla sino como una hermana a la que quiero proteger.

Me pregunto si... habría sido diferente si hubiera conocido a Kaoru sin su Kenshin a su lado.


	3. Megumi

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Los solitarios pensamientos de una doctora y su amor no correspondido.

* * *

**NUNCA FUI YO**

Un rápido tirón a sus vendajes y se le aflojan. Las heridas que él sufre nunca son por mí... Hubo una vez en la que lo hirieron por rescatarme, pero lo hizo porque seguía sus principios.

Yo aplico el ungüento en sus heridas y las envuelvo con vendajes limpios. Soy el doctor del grupo. Arreglo los problemas físicos con los que ellos se topan. Nunca he estado aquí para otra cosa aparte de mis deberes. Soy sólo una amiga.

Él lucha por un futuro. Su futuro*. Nunca fue mío. Yo nunca fui suya.

Nunca se trató de mí.

* * *

* Nota de la traductora: Bueno, ya sabemos que no se puede traducir todo como queremos. En cuanto a ese "su" de "su futuro", evidentemente, se trata de "el futuro de ella" (ella = Kaoru), lo que pasa es que en inglés SÍ se puede distinguir entre "su" de ella (_her_) y "su" de él (_his_). Y como "El futuro de ella" no me gustaba, pues he dejado la traducción literal con una aclaración :p

Al igual que la última frase se traduciría literalmente: "Nunca fui yo" (_It was never me_), pero lo que realmente implica es que la atención de Kenshin "nunca fue ella" y dejar sólo esas palabras quizá no reflejara el significado totalmente, por eso lo he cambiado.


	4. Saitou

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: Las enojadas reflexiones de un oficial de la policía de Tokio.

* * *

**DEJA DE ESCONDERTE**

Su fachada me saca de quicio. La usa para esconder lo que hizo. Para esconder los instintos que todavía tiene en su interior: matar a sus enemigos en vez de dejarlos vivir.

El título de Hitokiri Battousai no lo consiguió por ser un idiota torpe y _oreante_* a lo largo de la revolución. No, él era preciso y nunca dudaba. No era como el afectado bufón que es ahora, perdonando vidas en pos de sus "convicciones".

Y esa chica del kenjutsu puede verlo perfectamente, pero le sigue la corriente igualmente.

Se está ocultando y la verdad lo alcanzará algún día.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Espero que me digáis qué os parece. Seguro que hoshi-ni-onegai estará encantada de que le traduzca vuestros reviews.

* Oreante: es una palabra inventada = que dice "¡Oro!"

Dentro de unos días publicaré unos pocos más. Son un total de 13 drabbles.


	5. Yahiko

Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo otro nuevo drabble, esta vez de Yahiko.

Deciros que tengo los 13 pre-traducidos y que poco a poco (para no agobiar a la pobre) le voy preguntando a la autora sobre la correcta interpretación de alguna de las frases o términos (en textos tan cortos es más difícil imaginarse lo que el autor quiere decir, el enfoque). Todavía no me ha mandado a paseo, así que espero hacer una traducción lo más acorde posible a lo que ella quería expresar.

Tengo un par de traducciones más en camino (una de ellas de un fic incompleto, por lo que no sé si me esperaré a que esté terminado antes de empezar a publicarlo) y espero empezar pronto con "The Odd Couple", también de Hoshi-ni-onegai.

Me encantaría que me dejárais vuestros reviews para que Hoshi-ni-onegai pueda saber qué pensáis de su "Streams of Our Consciousness". Muchas gracias a las que ya lo habéis hecho, kiranamie, mirita himura y mi querida MAEC (ya sé que no te van mucho estas cosas; besitos).

Espero que os guste.

Saludos.

_Bokken_: sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón, principalmente en: la esgrima clásica japonesa o Kenjutsu. Arma que suele utilizar Kaoru.

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: La preocupación de un alumno y su fiera maestra.

**SUBESTIMADA**

He recibido suficientes golpes de su _bokken_ para saber que es hábil y poderosa. La presencia de Kenshin oculta que ella es uno de los espadachines más fuertes de Tokio.

Cada vez que ve el clamor de una batalla, está deseando saltar y luchar. Pero se mantiene al margen como una delicada flor que no es.

Su voluntad se está debilitando, su confianza está disminuyendo.

Llegará el día en el que tenga que blandir su _bokken_ en la vida real y no en la práctica y ya haya perdido la fe.

Su presencia en su vida será su muerte*.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

_Wallflower_: Título del _drabble_. Es un término creado a partir de las chicas (al principio se asociaba sólo a chicas) que se quedaban "pegadas" a la pared en fiestas y bailes aislándose ellas mismas evitando socializarse, ya fuera porque nadie las sacara a bailar o porque no tenían pareja que lo hiciera. No sienten ganas de bailar porque nadie querrá bailar con ellas. En este caso la autora quiere poner de manifiesto que ante Kenshin ella se siente inferior en fuerza y habilidad para "bailar" y se queda a un lado, como una "flor en la pared", como una "_wallflower_".

* Una vez más entramos en el tema de "su": el primero correspondería a Kenshin (_La presencia de él_, Kenshin) y el resto a Kaoru (_en la vida de Kaoru será la muerte de Kaoru_). He estado a punto de poner: "La presencia de él en su vida será su muerte", pero es demasiado largo y resta impacto a la frase.


	6. Enishi

_Nee-san_: significa "hermana mayor".

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Un solitario hermano menor que finalmente encontró a su salvadora.

* * *

**SALVACIÓN**

¡No! No otra vez.

Se precipitó*. Se precipitó frente a ese idiota armado con una pistola. Tal y como hizo _nee-san_, para salvar a ese asesino.

Él no puede hacer otra cosa salvo mirar. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo repetirse la historia.

No, no otra vez.

Me precipito. Me precipito frente al idiota armado con una pistola. Le lanzo un puñetazo y ella me grita que no lo mate.

Él aparece de ninguna parte para pararme y decirme que _nee-san_ nunca sonreirá de nuevo. Me detengo. Me agradece que salvara su vida*.

Salvándola, ella me salvó a mí. Ojalá ella supiera - que podría haber cambiado mi vida.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

* Se precipitó: Se refiere a Kaoru, que sale corriendo y se pone frente a Hei Hsin.

* El mismo tema de siempre: Kenshin le agradece a Enishi que salvara la vida de Kaoru.

Al final Enishi nos da a entender que cree que Kaoru cambiaría su vida si se quedara con él.


	7. Koshijirou, padre de Kaoru

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: Un apenado padre que ignora el predestinado encuentro de su hija con un ex-asesino.

**UN HOMBRE QUE NO EXISTE**

Tras la muerte de su madre la crié de la única forma que supe. Como un espadachín.

Disciplina. Convicciones. Una recta moral.

Ya ha sido inculcada. Ya no puedo cambiarlo.

Su madre me mataría por sus encallecidas manos, frente sudorosa y pelo apenas cuidado. Pero me amaría por su espíritu.

He sellado su destino y la he condenado a amar a un hombre que no existe.

Un hombre sólido en fuerza y convicciones.

Un hombre que no enjaule su alma, sino que se enamore de la misma por su rebeldía*.

Ella nunca conocerá el amor por culpa de lo que la he enseñado a ser.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

* Para evitar el mismo tema de siempre, he puesto "la misma" en vez de "ella" para significar que lo que se quiere decir es que Koshijirou se refiere a un hombre que se enamore del alma de Kaoru por ser rebelde (el alma). Aquí la autora utiliza "it", un pronombre que se utiliza para "no personas", por lo que se refiere a "alma" y no a Kaoru como persona: "_A man who wouldn't cage her soul, and instead fall for __**it**__ because of __**its**__ rebellion_".


	8. Aoshi

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, a TODOS, es genial que os guste (MAEC, ya veo que te choca el de Koshijirou porque era algo que no te habías planteado y que te ha parecido plausible. A mí también me gustan los que me dan que pensar).

Este capítulo ha sido el que más problemas me ha dado hasta ahora.

_Hitokiri_: significa "asesino".

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Un reservado líder Oniwabanshu que sabe que las apariencias engañan.

**SU ACTUACIÓN***

Me mira con confundidos ojos azules. Lo que digo y lo que no es un misterio para ella.

Pero lo que no sabe es que su amado _hitokiri_ y yo somos más parecidos de lo que ella cree.

Las educadas palabras, las alegres sonrisas, los gestos amables, son todo parte de una actuación.

Él es emocionalmente tan sensible como el bonsai de Okina. Y seguirá proyectando esa imagen; puede que incluso finja sentir más de lo que realmente siente.

Él hará y dirá cosas para que ella no lo mire con la misma confusión (como con la que me mira a mí, _apunte del traductor_), pero en el fondo... sólo él sabe la verdad.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

* La actuación de él, Kenshin.


	9. Tae

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: Una observadora propietaria de un restaurante y su deseo de que un vagabundo le eche arrestos*.

**SUS MIRADAS***

Sus ojos vuelven rápidamente a su bol. La sonrisa pintada en su cara y las incursiones en la conversación muestran que está convencido de que nadie se ha percatado de sus miradas.

Juzgando cómo Sano y Yahiko luchan por el último trozo de pescado, es obvio que ninguno de los dos lo ha notado o sospecha nada.

Pero si Megumi estuviera aquí, habríamos compartido una mirada de complicidad*.

El fugaz recorrido de sus ojos a lo largo de su pelo. La manera en la que él se detiene en sus labios mientras ella les devuelve las bromas a los chicos.

No hay duda de que ella capta su atención y de que lo tiene cautivado*. Ojalá ella lo supiera. Y ojalá él pasara a la acción.

* * *

Notas del traductor:

* _Le eche arrestos_: bueno, en verdad es una forma un poco más suave de decir que "le eche un par".

* _Sus miradas_: Mismo problema con los posesivos: se refiere a las miradas de él, las que Kenshin le echa a Kaoru. Tae habla del comportamiento de Kenshin hacia Kaoru.

* _Complicidad_: Literalmente sería "entendimiento"; es decir, Tae y Megumi se mirarían y sus ojos hablarían por ellas: ambas se han dado cuenta de la atención de Kenshin por Kaoru y de cómo trata de disimularla, aunque ellas sí son conscientes de ello.

*_Capta su atención/ Lo tiene cautivado_: Aquí en inglés se utiliza la misma palabra "attention" para implicar que Kaoru capta (_grab_) su atención y la "mantiene" (_keep_), salvo que en ésta última la "atención" sería algo más fuerte; significaría que ella lo tiene hechizado.


	10. Misao

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: Una vivaz ninja que también está enamorada de un enigmático hombre mayor que ella.

**(ELLA) SE DERRUMBARÁ**

Si alguna vez le preguntara, ella se sonrojaría, sonreiría y me diría que hay un cómodo entendimiento entre ellos.

Pero yo sé que habría duda oculta tras sus ojos. Duda que nunca tuvo antes de que él la dejara para ir a Kyoto.

Yo no estuve allí para presenciarlo. Sólo he oído cosas. Según tengo entendido, ella dejó de funcionar. Y me temo que se vendrá abajo si vuelve a suceder.

Sólo lo sé porque estamos en el mismo barco. Lo más difícil del mundo es amar tanto a alguien y no ser correspondido.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

Evidentemente, Misao habla de Kaoru y de la relación de la misma con Kenshin. Y de cómo la asemeja con la suya propia con Aoshi.


	11. Tsubame

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Spoiler_ de algo que sólo aparece en el manga. Si no lo has leído, te advierto de que te va a sorprender. No aparece en ninguna de las animaciones, aunque yo soy de las que me sumo a la plegaria de verlo algún día animado, ya sea en anime, OVA o Live Action Film (en éste último, con Takeru Sato, puede estar bien). ¡Quiero ver el Jinchuu! (aunque bien hecho, quizá adaptándolo un poco para que sea un poco más creíble, pero no como la petardada que hicieron en el Seisouhen).

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: Una tímida camarera de un restaurante que espera crecer un día y sentir el mismo amor que los dos héroes comparten.

**SÓLO EN LA PÉRDIDA**

Los miro ahora y no puedo evitar admirar su fuerza. El apoyo que se dan el uno al otro y el dulce amor que comparten.

Su alegre sonrisa* lo es más que nunca. Antes incluso yo podía ver que era una farsa; nadie lo sabía mejor que ella.

Sus prioridades* se enfocaron en lo importante, y él se dio cuenta de qué era lo más importante una vez que lo había perdido.

El falsificado cuerpo de ella apoyado contra la pared, la espada atravesando su corazón*.

El mundo de él se hizo añicos. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella era su mundo.

* * *

Notas del traductor:

No me suele gustar poner "de él" o "de ella", pero a veces no queda tan mal y, además, lo hago para no poner tanto asterisco para deciros de quién de los dos está hablando.

* _Su alegre sonrisa_: Habla de la sonrisa de Kenshin, que ahora sí muestra una felicidad real, profunda, y no fingida.

* _Sus prioridades_: Las prioridades de Kenshin.

* S_u corazón_: El corazón de Kaoru.


	12. Hiko

Éste también me ha dado algún que otro quebradero de cabeza. Espero que haya quedado aceptable. Es uno de mis preferidos.

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: ¿Qué desea el maestro del asesino más fuerte de Japón para su estúpido aprendiz?

**EN VEZ DE**

Ojalá ella hubiera nacido una década antes y tropezado con él mientras blandía su espada como un idiota durante la revolución.

Su cabezonería* le habría hecho bien a él y ella no habría dudado en darle una buena paliza - Battousai o no.

En vez de aquella fría mujer que desheló y congeló su corazón, ésta otra se lo habría derretido y lo habría mantenido ardiendo.

La verdadera naturaleza de ella no habría permitido sus bruscas respuestas monosilábicas y comportamiento burlón*.

Si en vez de eso ellos se hubieran encontrado esa nevada noche durante la revolución, la vida de él habría sido una vida más feliz.

* * *

Notas del traductor:

Hiko se refiere a Kaoru frente a Tomoe.

* _Su cabezonería_: La cabezonería de Kaoru.

* _Sus bruscas respuestas..._: Las respuestas monosilábicas y el comportamiento desdeñoso y burlón de Kenshin/ Battousai.


	13. Kaoru

Último drabble. Reconozco que éste me gusta mucho por la razón por la que Kenshin se corta el pelo. Es bonito.

Espero que os hayan gustado y que Hoshi-ni-onegai esté contenta con la traducción.

Hasta mi próxima traducción o hasta que vea la luz al final del túnel de mi fic.

Saludos.

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: Un corte de pelo entre amantes.

**PRUEBA**

Le pregunto de nuevo. Él dice que está seguro.

Tijeras en mano, paso mis dedos por entre su pelo.

Me inclino hacia delante y entierro mi cara entre mechones rojos, lloro en silencio. Él puede sentirlo.

Le digo que no puedo cortarlo. Sé que sólo lo hace para probarme que no es un vagabundo y que no me dejará.

Por favor, no intentes probarme nada.

Cuando se vuelve, veo la culpa en sus ojos - Tengo razón.

Coge las tijeras y alcanza detrás de él. Corta de un tijeretazo un largo mechón de pelo.

Él sonríe. Yo lloro.


End file.
